


Bastet and Little Daniel... Thor Struck Again

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: I wish I may... I wish I  might have owned the franchise but I don't(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Thor Struck Again

_Next day - P3X-914_

It was one of those rare archaeology digs that Daniel was allowed to get down and dirty in. Of course the planet was supposed to be uninhabited hence why four SG teams were dispatched to go along with the boy. Bastet came along with him as they were, more or less, attached to the hip. One of the units consisted of SG-2 lead by none other than Major Ferretti. Normally SG-1 would have been accompanying Daniel too but they were urgently deployed elsewhere. Which is why SG-2 took the lead on this assignment where the child's skills were needed.

"Daniel," hunkered down beside the youngster, Lou watched him chiseling this and dusting off that. Like Jack always quipped... _everything just looked like chicken scratches_. Lou could sympasize. "Anything constructive yet? Like are those markings pointing the way to a big honkin' space gun?" Grinning at Daniel's roll of eyes, Lou stood back up.

"Is that all you military types ever think of... _shooting things_?" Pointing a finger at his friend like it was a weapon, Daniel grinned. Adjusting his bandana, he went back to work. Bastet scooted close to him lending her nose as she sniffed around the area he was working on.

Sneezing several times in a row, Bastet said, " _What is it you are trying to decipher, young one?_ "

" _SG-16 had been here and said there was a cave located not far from the Stargate that held a treasure trove of Ancient technology and what looked like weapons._ "

" _I see no cave._ "

" _Yeah,_ " griped Daniel, " _that's the problem. I think SG-16 accidentally triggered something that made the cave visible. Wouldn't be the first time we've ever encountered something like that._ " Throwing his tools down, he glared at Lou who backed away from him with hands up in surrender mode.

Lou hadn't meant to get under the kid's skin by hovering. It may be more prudent for him to leave and stick to protecting the perimeter. After all there were enough of them around to come to the kid's aid if need be. However, after contemplating that, he changed his mind. Jack would rip him a new one if anything happened to the little boy. Then there was Carter to deal with who had a mean right hook. Not to mention what Teal'c could and would do to him.

" _Daniel, when you were speaking about what was discovered here,_ " Bastet was puzzled over something which bothered her, " _why would General Hammond want anything that was so old? They may not work properly or at all._ " Once more the child began laughing at her.

" _Er sorry, Bastet. We believe a race of aliens known as the Ancients built the gate system. Being highly advanced their weaponry and technology could prove very useful in our fight against the Goa'uld and any other enemies we may encounter._ "

" _And this is what you are trying to find?_ "

" _Yup. But I've been all over this area where SG-16 said they were and found zip._ "

" _Zip?_ " questioned Bastet. Every time she thought she was beginning to understand the humans, one of them would say something unusual.

" _It's another word for finding nothing._ " Daniel was frustrated but he kept plugging along hoping to discover something of significance to take back home.

Bastet listened to the youngster as he kept talking to himself. He even mentioned bringing in someone called Thor. Unfortunately, Daniel thought this Thor would decide the human race was still too young to have this type of technology along with any weapons discovered. He was afraid that Thor would end up beaming everything aboard something called the Beliskner.

" _Who is Thor and what is a Beliskner?_ "

Realizing that the cat had heard everything he was quietly complaining about, Daniel explained, " _Thor's the head Asgard and a friend to us. Beliskner is his ship._ " Daniel spread his arms out wide. " _It's huge._ "

" _My race knows of them. However I never had the chance to meet one._ " Bastet started making her way over to a crop of oddly shaped rocks.

" _Don't you dare get lost,_ " warned Daniel. In response, his pet simply ignored him. Par for the course.

Lou hadn't strayed too far from the kid's side and decided to move in closer again to check on Daniel's progress, or lack thereof. "Want to call it a day?"

"Still a lot of daylight left, Lou." Picking up his kit, Daniel carried it over to a different spot. "I'll try my luck here."

"Okay, Doctor J." With a wink, and salute, Lou spun around and distanced himself just a little bit.

" _Doctor J?_ " repeated Bastet. Even though she wasn't near the boy, she heard every word the Major had said.

" _Before my accident and ultimate adoption, I was referred to as Doctor Jackson._ " Remembering those days, he sighed. " _Lou and some of the other personnel would shorten it to - Doctor J._ "

" _I see._ " Continuing her own search around the rock formation Bastet stopped when feeling a slight change in the air.

At the same time, feeling a shift in the wind, Daniel's head lifted up from where he'd been digging. Zeroing in on his cat he saw her relatively frozen in place, as if she was afraid to make any sudden moves. Daniel followed Bastet's gaze as he stared wide-eyed at an open cavern that wasn't there before. "I don't believe it." Running over to her, he picked the cat up. " _You must have stepped on something that activated a hidden mechanism._ "

Racing footsteps crunched behind Daniel, as SG-2 and SG-18 joined him. Lou apparently had the other units continue watching out for hostiles. As dad always said... _never trust a M.A.L.P._. A firm hand on his right arm stopped Daniel from running straight into that cave. A glance over his shoulder had him making a face at Lou.

"You know the procedure," chided Lou.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Daniel. Waving his hand in the air, he said, "Go sweep."

" _Little one, how can he sweep without a broom?_ "

Smacking himself in the face, Daniel figured he deserved that one. " _It means that our guys are going in first to make sure the area is secure._ "

Bastet didn't think that order included her so she quietly entered the cave behind the soldiers. Daniel was calling her back but she ignored his concern. The deeper she went in she hadn't sensed any Goa'ulds. Deeming it safe for the child, Bastet went back outside. " _There are no Goa'ulds present._ "

" _Lou!_ " Waiting for the older man to approach, Daniel explained what Bastet had told him.

"Well she's as good as having Carter or Teal'c around." Shrugging, Lou gave his okay. "All right, kid, let's check it out." He took the lead as they entered the cavern's entrance. "Now where the heck did your cat get off too this time?"

"With her luck she'll find everything before we do," snorted Daniel. While his pet did her thing, he roamed around the cave. Nothing out of the ordinary jumped out at him. However, he spotted another of those odd rock formations similar to the ones right outside. Cautiously going over to it, his hand hovered above one of the rocks. Hesitating, Daniel shook himself. This is why he was here and so... he touched it.

Lou nearly dropped his P-90. Remembering to grab the boy, he pulled Daniel back behind him as he and the others watched one of the walls begin to shimmer and dissolve. Whistling through his teeth at what was now exposed, Lou gawked at what was before all of them. "Daniel, stay where you are and get Bastet to do the same until we check this out."

Outloud, Daniel called after his cat. "Bastet, get back over here. We have to wait again."

" _Of course it is safe. I told you there was nothing to worry over._ " Wondering why Daniel would not take her word for it, Bastet swatted him gently with her tail.

" _It's what we call protocol. Lou and the other teams have to make sure it's stable and that there aren't any boobytraps waiting for us to spring._ " It was about ten to fifteen minutes later before his friend came back out to tell Daniel the good news.

"All secure and boy is General Hammond and Jack going to be happy campers," crowed Lou with a huge smile on his face.

"Hit the jackpot, did we?" Laughing, Daniel followed behind Lou again. Just to be on the safe side he kept Bastet in his arms, even if she did give him an indignant meow of protest. Once inside, he stared in awe. The portion of the cave he entered was filled to the brim. He couldn't make out the difference between what possibly were weapons and what was technology, because it was so alien in nature. And wasn't that a kick in the head? His mind was in a whirl thinking of having a chance to study all of this. Sam would be green with envy that Daniel was here and she wasn't. Unfortunately his elation didn't last very long as he was suddenly blinded by a brilliant bright light. " _Ah damn it!_ " If dad were here he would have swatted Daniel's behind a good one for saying that. But dad wasn't here and dang it he was upset.

" _Who is that?_ " questioned Bastet staring at a small, grey, strange looking creature.

"Thor, uh, er... hi." It was rather a mild greeting for Daniel to give the tiny alien. "Nice to see you but why are you here?" No sooner had the question popped out of his mouth then Thor touched a few buttons on his armband. In a blink of an eye, everything in the area got beamed up. Yeah, that happened. "You know that's not very fair. We found it first," complained Daniel.

"It is best left in our hands, Daniel O'Neill." Thor's huge black eyes steadily blinked at the boy.

Her question had gone unanswered but she listened while the child spoke with the odd creature. So that was an Asgard. Mmmmm. " _Can he do that, Daniel?_ " Bastet didn't know what to think of this grey alien.

" _He just did._ " Sighing, Daniel exchange looks of resignation with Lou. "Might as well hit the road I guess."

" _You are not going to fight to get back what you worked so hard to find?_ " Surprised at the easy capitulation of Daniel and the soldiers, Bastet hissed at the Asgard.

" _We can't because they're our allies._ "

Confused, Bastet followed everyone back out of the cave. Daniel, however, stayed behind with the Asgard Thor.

"Next time, Thor," huffing, Daniel wagged a finger at the alien, "we get first dibs." Not bothering to wait for a response, dejected, he left to join the others.

Scratching his head, Lou glanced at the kid. "What the heck do I tell Hammond?"

Chuckling at the picture Lou presented, Daniel winked at his friend. "Better you than me." Picking up his cat, he waited for the Stargate to engage. Throwing over his shoulder, he added, "You could simply say that Thor struck again."

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
